Forbidden Love Continuation!
by cookie.coffee.chiller
Summary: Yes, this is Creamm-A-Soda. Yes, i'm back. More details inside! SUMMARY: So there was once an angel named Karin who was engaged and best friends with an angel named Kazune, but what in the heavens and hell would happen if Karin fell in love with a demon? A JinXKarin Story.
1. Best Friends Married Couple?

**-Review Replies:**

**Well, I decided, since:**

**1. there's so many on my old "Forbidden Love" story, **

**and 2. it's been two years ,**

**and 3. I don't know what is going on and completely confused for some reason: to not reply this time. **

**But I assure you, ALL reviews for THIS CHAPTER and forward I WILL reply to. Thank you! **

**-Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a pretty long while (VERY LONG), but I finally returned. YES people, I assure you I AM the same ****Creamm-A-Soda ****that created the unfinished "Forbidden Love" two years ago, the only difference is my username has been changed to ****toki-dee**** (new account) because…well obviously I wouldn't remember a password I made two years ago. Either way, I returned to finish off what I started! And I'm sorry I abandoned you all. **

**To the ****newbees**** who have never read this story before:**

**Welcome! And I hope you enjoy my Jin & Karin story! If you're a Kazune and Karin fan, I'm very sorry, but that pairing does not apply here, and I don't need hate reviews of such obvious reasons. But if you're living in the YOLO ( forgive me, those who dislike that acronym) moments and don't care, be my guest, go ahead and scream, yell, nag, whine, or "formally" complain about how Jin and Karin weren't meant to be together and how stupid I am for making a story like this. I'll just keep repeating to you in the review replies: "This is a Jin and Karin story, completely fictional and made-up, it never happened in the anime and it never will.", simple as that. So take a chill pill, as long as some people are reading and enjoying it, I'm doing my job. **

**And to made this all more simple for everyone:**

**I've taken the liberty of taking the 3 chapters in "Forbidden Love" from my original account and placing them here to make everything easier. Now you won't have to go back to my original account (****Creamm-A-Soda****) and read the three chapters of "Forbidden Love" to only then come back here and read chapter 4 and forward. I found it to be too much work for you guys. So everything is here! I've made some corrections too.**

**- Oh yes, and SUMMARY for the new people: **

**So there was once an angel named Karin who was supposed to marry another angel named Kazune at the age of 18 by order of her aunt, but what in the world would happen if Karin fell in love with a demon? A JinXKarin Story.**

**If I'm missing any information to tell you, let me know in a review please!**

**-Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did. **

**Chapter 1: Best Friends = Married Couple? Strawberries Change Everything.**

Once, there was a world of angels, humans, and demons. As you might have expected, the demons were in charge of creating mad chaos while on the other hand the angels were in charge of keeping peace. For many years these two groups of completely different creatures have been at war, and the humans sadly have had to suffer the consequences. But that's not the story I'm trying to tell here.

The real story here is about a girl, well not just a girl, an angel actually. An angel named Karin.

Karin lives in the heavens with her aunt, her parents heartbreakingly passed away due to an attack of demons, and because if this Karin holds hate for demons. No other feeling but pure hate. She's a good angel. She has good grades…except in math (yes, there's school up in heaven), she's kind, loyal, trustworthy, cute. To her aunt, Karin's like the daughter she's always wanted.

And then there was Kazune, Karin's best friend. They've been friends for as long as they can remember, he was the shoulder Karin cried on when her parents past away. They were like siblings to each other. Both of them have never ever thought of each other as nothing else more than friends. Well, at least up until today…

"Karin!" her aunt called.

Karin snapped up from her bed immediately.

"I'm coming!" she called back.

She slipped on some sandals that were alongside her bed and quickly ran to her bathroom to brush her hair from its messy state.

"Karin, hurry! I have to tell you something important!" her aunt called again

"I'm almost ready!" she called back once again.

Once she saw that her hair was how she wanted it she ran out from her bedroom and went straight for the living room.

"What is it auntie?" Karin asked as she arrived, she noticed Kazune and his parents sitting on the couch.

"Oh, um, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kujyou" she bowed a little, minding her manners.

"Hello Karin" they both said to her, smiling brightly.

She waved at Kazune as he waved back. Karin took a seat next to him then the adults look at each other and nodded, as if they were agreeing on something.

"We have something to tell you two." Karin aunt started.

"Something very important" Kazune's mother continued.

Karin and Kazune looked at them confusingly.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"After a lot of thinking, we decided on something big for you two"

"But what dad?" Kazune said to his father.

"Well, you two are engaged to be married at 18!" Karin aunt let out with happiness

"WHAT?" The 2 kids said in unison.

"Oh, it's gonna be perfect, all of heaven's angels are gonna be at the wedding, it's something we've been planning for years! Even God's gonna be there!" Kazune's mom had a big smile on her face.

"You invited the main head of all angels to the wedding?" Kazune was surprised

"Yes! Ohh, I just can't wait!" his mother replied

"Wait! Why did you guys plan this without telling us? Kazune and I don't even love each other!" Karin asked

"You two will soon enough, you're engaged to be married now! There's endless possibilities to what might happen between you two from now on." Karin's aunt pointed out.

Kazune twitched. "What do you mean by that…?" Obviously thinking the wrong way.

"Well, all I can say right now is that I don't want you two to speed it up with wanting to have my grandchildren before you get married!" Kazune's mom told them

Kazune and Karin blushed madly.

"But, you know, when you do, 2 or 3 would be nice" his mom continued

"Mom! Stop talking about that! Why did you plan this out in the first place?" her son told her. His face still red out of embarrassment.

"Oh honey, we planned this long ago when you were little. I just can't wait to see my little boy all grown up and married" his mom said to him while pinching his cheeks.

"Mom, stop that!" he said pushing her hand away.

"Haha, Sorry but it's true, you two will thank us someday" Karin's aunt said.

"But auntie, with the war going on with the demons, who would want to come to some wedding?" Karin asked

"Karin, come on, by then, don't you think the war is going to end or at least going to calm down a little? Think sweetie." She said to her.

"-sigh- yeah but still-" Karin was cut off

"Sorry Karin, Kazune's parents and I have to go set up a reservation for a dinner tonight as fast as we can, we're going to Benihana around 7PM."

"Benihana? Isn't it almost impossible to get in and eat there?" Kazune said

"Not if we go early to set it up. You two can take care of yourselves right?" Karin's aunt said and she stood up and walked to the door way with Kazune's parents.

"Don't we won't take long, bye!" Kazune's mother said. The door slammed shut, but then opened it again "Oh and remember, don't go down to the human world! You two are way too young and it's dangerous down there.!"

"We won't" they both replied. She smiled and shut the door again.

There was complete awkward silence after that. A couple of minutes passed and Karin decided to turn on the television. Apparently it was some sort of soap opera and two people came out making out like crazy. Karin and Kazune blushed madly and Karin quickly changed the channel.

Next was a kids channel, there was a man dressed in a dog suit singing the 'A,B,C' song. She changed the channel again.

The cooking channel appeared. There was a woman making a chocolate lava cake. At this point Karin's stomach rumbled. Kazune couldn't help but to laugh. Karin laughed with him, and this is where they started having a conversation.

"So, we're supposed to get married, huh?" Kazune brought up the subject

"Yeah…it feels weird though." She replied

"I agree, and it's true, we don't have those types of feeling for each other at all."

"Yeah, I just think of you as a brother"

"And I just think of you as a sister."

"-sigh- my aunt and your parents have the craziest ideas sometimes."

"Haha, like when they put Oreo's in milk and noticed the cookie became softer and thought they can sell the cookies like that and make a living out of it." Kazune remembered.

Karin laughed. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like you're hungry." He said

"Yeah.. hahahaha" she laughed uneasily.

"I'll make you something" he said. He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks" she told him and smiled.

"Anytime" he replied.

Another couple of minutes passed and then Kazune asked "Hey Karin, do you have any strawberries?"

"Huh? Strawberries? Why?" she asked.

"Well, you like crepes don't you?"

"-gasp- Your making me crepes?" she asked all excited.

"Yeah…I didn't want to give it away but I need strawberries.." he said.

Karin grabbed her sweater and ran out the door. "I'll go get them!"

Kazune ran to the door " Are you sure?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be back!" she yelled back, already flying 20 feet away.

'Hmmm…I hope she doesn't get lost. She doesn't go out much..but I guess she'll be ok..I hope..' Kazune thought to himself.

Karin flew far, trying to look for the berries garden. She past the waterfall, the vegetable garden, the tree garden, the wheat fields, and God's palace (Gosh, this sounds like an adventure with Dora now..) but she just couldn't seem to find the berries garden.

"Where could it be?" she asked herself.

Then she spot it. "Oh there it is!" she happily said.

She flew down with great speed and quickly arrived. As she landed on the soft soil, she slowly narrowed her wings into her back and ran to where the strawberries grew. She picked out a several few of them and once again spread her wings out and flew up.

Karin was so happy and distracted that she just happened to be flying in the opposite direction of her house. She didn't even noticed until she was 3 more miles away.

"Oh snap! I went the wrong way!"

She stopped so sharp and suddenly that some of her strawberries managed to fall out of her hands.

She flew down chasing them as they fell. She noticed them sky becoming slightly darker and immediately stopped when her strawberries fell through a portal.

"huh?"

Out of curiosity, Karin stuck her hand in the portal and then pulled it out slowly. A bird rested on her finger as she brought out her hand. She smiled and giggled to herself. The bird flew from her hand as soon as she put it in the air.

"Ohh, I get it, this is the portal to the human world" she realized "They did tell me to not go down there, but I want crepes! And to get crepes, I need strawberries! Well, I could just go back to the garden, but it'll be a waste of strawberries if I just let those fall into the human world!...Ughh…" She thought and thought and though until finally…..

"Well, the human world can't be all that bad right? It's just another world. And I can fly fast so if a demon comes I'll fly away, Yeah!"

And with that, Karin flew down into the human world.


	2. The Human world isn't all bad, right?

**Chapter 2: The Human world isn't all bad, right?**

In the demon world, you are born and taken care of by your parents up to age 5, then you are taken away from them and placed in demon training until your 18. From then on, you're on your own. And it's hard to believe but, yes, at age of 5 you already receive your first house and a part time job. Of course the part time job would be to go up into the human world and destroy, as many of you might have expected. And apart from that, you begin school.

The demon we're talking about in this story is a demon named Jin.

Like everyone else, he was on his own at age 5, but he does have a great advantage. He has a very close relationship with the devil, so if he needs a favor the devil will give it to him. I guess you can say that the devil is like a father to him.

One day, while on his part time, job he was walking through the woods and a strawberry fell on his head.

"What the f***?" he cursed as he got the strawberry and crushed it. But then another fell onto his head. And Another. And Another. And Another. He became irritated.

"Who the hell keeps throwing me strawberries?" he yelled.

Just then Karin had landed and had seen that the strawberries had fallen upon a demon. The demon was around her age. Dark brown hair, Hazel eyes. She closed up her wings into her back again, then hid behind a tree to watch closely.

'Stupid disgusting creature..' she thought to herself, 'crushing my strawberries. What a waste of food, he could've eaten them as least.'

She watched as he angrily crushed them and cursed. Karin hated demons, absolutely hated them! Since she was feeling brave, she decided to come out and say something.

"Hey! Stop crushing those!"

The demon turned to see a human, or at least he thought.

**(Author's Note: In case you're wondering, this is how class works in this story:**

**White wings = Angel**

**No wings = Human**

**Black Wings = Demon**

**. Currently, Karin has hidden her wings (merged them into her back) making it seems as if she were a human.**

**Ok back to the story! )**

Jin picked her up by the collar, causing her to drop the other strawberries at hand. Karin gasped out of shock.

"So you're the one throwing me these stupid things?" he scowled at her. "You stupid little human."

"I have a name you know! It's Karin!" she yelled and then kicked him sharply in the stomach.

"Oww!" he groaned in pain. He let go of her and fell to the ground, crunched up in a ball, wishing the pain would soon leave. "Stupid Karin.." he groaned again.

"You owe me new strawberries!" she scowled back at him.

He looked up, still in pain. "Aren't you scared just to the fact that I'm a demon?"

She laughed "Haha, you're funny. I already knew that demons existed."

"How could you know that they already existed? Once we find a human, we straight out kill it."

Karin frowned. "And that's what makes you demons so stupid! Killing angels and human as if they have no family! No meaning to life!" she began to tear up, remembering about her parents.

"Are you crying?" he asked, surprised.

Karin ignored the question. "You stupid demons are heartless!" she cried.

Jin sat there, watching her sob. 'Oh great, I run into a human and I have to deal with her crying..' he thought. He could have just killed her with his scythe already and gotten it over with, but for some reason he didn't. He felt weird, as if he killed her it would've scarred him for life or something. Karin had some strange effect on him that just didn't make him desire to kill her. He thought that maybe he didn't want to do it because of what she said about demons, but he ignored it.

"-sigh- Ok, to show you that not all demons are heartless, I won't kill you. Sheesh…" he told her. Trying to make her stop crying.

"What difference does that make? ! You're still gonna kill everyone else!"

"What? What do you expected me to do? It's my job! I'm a demon for a reason you know! I'm not going to suddenly turn into Mr. Nice guy just 'cause a damn human told me to!" he yelled at her.

Karin faced the opposite direction where she couldn't see him. "Whatever" she said.

Jin sighed again. "Fine, do whatever you want, bye. Watch out for other demons, I'm probably the nicest one you'll ever meet since I didn't kill you"

"Hmph" is all she said to him. Jin flew away.

Karin sat there, still weeping. "Stupid, dumb, retarded, ugly, heartless, bitchy, mean, short-tempered, killing demons! They're all just losers! They think they're all cool killing anyone they freakin want!" She wiped tears away from her face and looked at her hands.

"I shouldn't cry, but when it has to with my parents, I can't help it." She said to herself.

Then she suddenly heard footsteps and thought it might be Jin. "You know if you're coming to apologize, I'm not gonna forgive you!" She didn't even bother looking to see who it really was.

She heard no reply.

"Oh, so what? You're just gonna stay quiet?"

Once again, no reply.

"Gosh, talk already!" she finally turned. But it wasn't Jin at all.

It was another demon, raising his scythe and ready to attack Karin.

"Die you idiot human!" the demon screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Karin yelled then covered her face. Then she felt something push her down.

"Ahh F***!"

She heard Jin's voice yell in pain.

"Jin! Damn! Why'd you get in the way? Sorry man! " yelled the other demon

"Baka, this is my human to kill, go find another one!" he yelled back

Frightened, the other demon flew away. "Don't tell satan, please! He'll kill me!" And with that he was gone.

Karin finally opened her eyes to see that Jin was hovering above her. She blushed a little.

"J-Jin? That's your name?"she asked

He sat up and held his arm. "Yea, it is. But that's beside the point. Didn't tell you to watch out? You could've been killed!" he lectured her.

"S-Sorry…." She looked down.

Jin sighed and looked over at his injured shoulder. He had a deep tear on it.

Karin looked up. "You got cut?" she said in shock

"It's nothing." He said plainly

"but it bleeding heavily"

"Like I said, it's nothing"

Karin stood up to grabbed his unharmed arm and began pulling him.

"What are you doing?" Jin said, letting himself get dragged to who knows where.

Karin just kept dragging him, despite his question.

Eventually, they arrived at a lake and Karin sat, as well as Jin. She took out a piece of cloth and place it in the water for a while, then she place the cloth around Jin's arm. Luckily, he was wearing a tank top so Karin didn't have to remove anything and cause an awkward scene between them.

"oww.!" He winced

"Sorry, try not to move". She rubbed the cloth against the wound for a couple of minutes and then took out a dry cloth and wrapped it around his wound.

"Done" she said smiling at him

He slightly blushed. "Thank you…" he murmured.

"You're welcome, ummm… I better get home, my family's gonna worry if I don't get there soon."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"No no! It's ok! I'll take myself.. hahaha" she panicked. Who knows what God would do if there was a demon in heaven. Also, who knows what Jin would do if he found out Karin was an angel! Demons are completely against angels! They hate them to death!

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"Yea, I'll be fine!"

He stood up "Ok then.. but be careful."

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh and here" Jin handed her 12 strawberries in a bag out of nowhere, Some sort of magic he has Karin guessed. She smiled at him again.

He flew away. Karin was relieved. "I'm so glad he didn't keep asking me until I said yes. Well anyway, I have to get home as fast as possible"

Karin spread out her beautiful white wings and flew straight up fast and right into the portal again.

After going through the portal she headed straight home, and no getting lost this time.

"I guess there'll only be one demon I actually like in my life" she said to herself.

When she got home, she knocked on the door. Kazune rushed to open it and tightly hugged her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" he said

"Hahaha…I got lost." She said nervously.

"Well, next time I'm going with you, now let's go make crepes." he smiled at her

"ok" she smiled back

And then they made crepes. :)


	3. A Little Visit

**Chapter 3: A Little Visit**

Morning had just come. Karin had already woken up to make her aunt breakfast and get ready for school. She was already in her uniform and her hair was perfect, she just needed a couple of finishing touches, like the bow and necklace she puts on every day before leaving home.

When she was finished, her aunt waved good-bye to her as she left out the door. On to school Karin went…

**X:Down in Hell:X**

Jin was already in class, as always, he was the first one there. He would always get there and draw things, he was a great artist, and he can draw anyone! ANYONE I TELL YOU!...ehem..anyway..

Sadly, the second person that always arrived there was this VERY annoying girl who had a HUGE crush on him. (Haha, and she's not the only one that likes Jin, In the demon world, who wouldn't want to be the wife/girlfriend of a man close to Satan. Satan's the boss, filthy rich.)

"Hiiiii Jin-kuuun~!" she practically sang and hugged him from behind.

"Ughh…what do you want?" he spat rudely

"Aww, Jin honey, don't be like that. You know I love you"

"Don't call me honey, we're not even going out so let go of me." He said pushing her away.

"Baby cakesss~, come on, you're no fun.." she said as she neared her face to his. He pushed it away.

"Don't you dare try and pull anything."

"Awww come on~ Pleaasseeeee~" she begged

"NO, go away!"

"I'm not leaving till I get what I want." She winked.

"-sigh- leave me alone and let me be" he said as he rested his head on his hand.

Misaki (the girl's name) took a peak at what he was drawing. She cackled.

"Are you drawing strawberries?" she said through her laughs.

Jin blushed and covered his drawings. "Who said you can look? Stupid Misaki!"

She continued laughing. Jin became annoyed, closed up his book, and left the classroom to head out into the field.

He met up with his friends there. He greeted them with the usual hi-five they always did. He then sat beside them.

"Hey Jin, Look" his friend Hugichi said as he pulled out an angel doll and smirked. His other friends smirked too.

"Heh. I'd like to do this to one of them" Jin said as he took the doll and ripped it in half.

His friends laughed.

"Angels are so stupid, they think they can create peace, hah, not with us around." Aru said.

**(Author's Note: Jin has 5 close guy friends. Here are their names:**

**Higuchi**

**Aru**

**Ikuto**

**Fai**

**Kauto**

**On with the story! )**

"Yeah, we can kill anyone in a split second" Fai said.

"All six of us can kill hardcore" Kauto suddenly yelled out and stood up.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

The bell rang to begin classes. Karin stepped into class with Kazune and this is where chaos began.

"Kazuneeee~!" several of his fan girls shrieked.

Karin, like always, was pushed away.

'Dam these fan girls!' she thought 'they're so rude!'

Instead of fighting back, she just went straight for her seat and sat.

Kazune struggled hard to get to his seat, but he got there eventually. Class then started.

**X:During Lunch:X**

Everyone was sitting in their usual spot, well, all except for Karin.

"Hey have you guys seen Karin?" Kazune asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm gonna go look for her"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Micchi(a friends of his) asked.

"Whatever you want to do."

So Micchi went along with Kazune.

What no one knew was that Karin ditched school to go visit Jin, she wanted to go see him again. But just as she was headed out the gate Kazune spot her.

"Karin? Where are you going?"

"Ahh! Uhhh…umm Kazune! Uhh..Hi! Uhh..well… you see…I forgot something at home and I need to go get it. Yeah! Soo….bye!" she quickly escaped the scene.

"Wait! Do you want me to go with you?" he called out

"No! I'll be fine!" she called back.

Kazune turned to Micchi and asked him "What do you think Karin might of forgotten? She never forgets anything."

"I don't know, but considering she's a Straight-A student, I know she'll be back."

"I hope so" Kazune said

**X:Down in Hell:X**

"Jin? Where're you going?" asked Aru

"Screw this, I wanna go kill. Satan always bails me out if I get caught so yeah"

"Man, you lucky bastard! You get to ditch! How'd you get so close to Satan anyway?"

"I don't know, Things happen. See ya."

"Damn, see ya then" Aru waved at him and left to class.

Jin flew back to the woods where he usually kills random people and where he met Karin. He placed his backpack down beside a tree and sat down. He was feeling sort of tired so he decided to take a small nap.

**(Author's Note: This chapter is going to be pretty long, I suggest you take a 5 min break, but if you want to go on with it, then be my guest. :) Anyways, here's the rest of it.)**

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

Karin was still on her way to the portal to the human world. On her way there, she began thinking about all the consequences she might receive if they ever found out that she as ditching school to go visit a demon. The thought of what god might do frightened her, chills crawled up through her back. And if her aunt found out, she'd kick her out of the house for sure! She sighed and stopped thinking about such things. Instead she wondered if she was developing any feelings for Jin, but then she mentally slapped herself. How could she love a demon? She was an angel for crying out loud! Who knows what would happen if a demon and an angel were to fall in love. Madness in both worlds, that's what would happen!

When she arrived at the portal, she swiftly passed through and landed straight where she landed last time. Once her feet were on the ground she, again, hid her wings into her back. And her search for Jin began.

She walked a couple of yards forward and then a thought snapped into her head.

'I forgot! Demons have school too! Ohh damn, he must be in school right now! I ditched for nothing!'

Just as she was about to leave, she saw someone sleeping against a tree. She got closer and realized it was Jin. She smiled at him.

She moved closer and decided to not wake him, so instead she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep too.

**X:A Couple of Minutes Later:X**

Jin opened his eyes. His vision blurry at first, but then it slowly became clear. Still slightly sleepy, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see what it was.

'Karin?' he thought 'What is she doing here?'

He decided not to wake her either since she did the same, so he just watched her.

He admired her beautiful face, he raised his hand up to her cheek and began stroking it for a while.

"_Jin-kun…." _She murmured

Jin blushed and removed his hand from her cheek.

'D-did she just say my name?' he thought, feeling nervous.

Karin began fluttering her eyes open and slowly lifted her head from Jin's shoulder.

"So, can I ask why you're here?" Jin suddenly said. Karin turned.

"Jin! You're awake!" she hugged him.

Jin blushed again. "Umm…so..why are you here..once again.."

"I came to visit you." She said as she let go of him.

"Why would you come visit me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, after you saved my life, I change my mind a little. So I decided I can cut you some slack even though I hate demons."

"Why do you hate demo-…..wait never mind that's a stupid question, I already know why."

"No you don't, I've never told you" she said

"You don't need to, I already know you hate demons because they kill people, it seems pretty obvious because when I met you that's all you kept telling me. That demons are heartless and what not."

"Actually, that's not why I hate them…."

Jin was surprised. "Wait, really? Then why do you hate them?"

Karin tried covering her watery eyes with her hair but tears started falling.

Jin stared at her just like last time, not knowing what to do about it.

"I-I hate demons b-because…" she tried speaking through her tears. "..when I was 7 my p-parents were k-killed by them"

"Oh, ..sorry to hear that"

"And well…I g-guess you're different"

"Different? I'm the same as any other demon out there."

"You didn't kill me right?"

"No"

"Then you're different" she reassured. Starting to wipe her tears away.

"I didn't kill you because you kept whining about how demons are stupid. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"Say whatever you want, but I know that's not why."

"Fine, you think whatever you want"

"I will"

Karin frowned and looked at Jin. He looked at her.

"What?"

She stared into his hazel eyes while he stared into her pretty green ones. She made a serious face at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Karin wondered.

"Ok.." he replied

"How do you feel about angels?"

Jin laughed. "Hah. Those stupid softie wannabee hippies can burn in hell for all I care."

Karin automatically made a sad expression. Jin obviously noticed.

"Is something wrong with that?" he asked

"Well, it's just…." Karin was about to confess but she decided it was too soon. "-nevermind".

"No, tell me. I want to know." There was seriousness in his eyes. Karin looked away.

"I can't, I'm afraid, and I don't think it's time yet."

Jin pouted. "Damn, can I at least know what it has to do with?"

"-sigh-" Karin paused for a moment. "It has to with angels"

Jin was confused now. "Angels? What the hell do angels have to do with anything? Don't tell me you want me to stop killing those bitches too."

Karin was hurt by his words. Instead of answering, she stayed silent, afraid that he might be able to hear her neediness to cry.

"So I'm taking that as a yes…" Jin assumed, Karin didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"That's not what it's about!" she yelled, hold back her tears. Jin can hear that she wanted to cry so there was no hiding it now.

"Don't cry anymore, you cry for everything…" Jin said as he pulled Karin into a hug, trying to comfort her. Karin, a little surprised, slowly embraced him and began to calm down. He slid his fingers through her soft golden hair. Karin felt odd, it's not like everyday a _demon _would hug an angel now is it? But despite the fact, she stayed how she was.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Karin's wrist. They both undid their hug and Karin look at her watch.

"Oh, sorry, I have to head back. Lunch is over.." she began as she stood up

"Lunch? You ditched school?" he asked

"Yeah, for a while, but I have to get back now, sorry bye!" she began walking away.

"Ok then,…" he said. He continued to watch as she walked farther and farther away. Jin picked up his backpack, but before he went on his own way, he paused for a second. Just before Karin came out of his view, he yelled "Wait!"

Karin turned. "What is it?"

"..If it's no problem with you, meet me again here tomorrow! Ok?"

"ok!" and she continued walking

As soon as Jin was out of Karin's sight, she sprung out her wings and flew back to where she came from. She flew as fast as she could considering the fact that there was almost no time to get there. Karin guessed that by the time she got there, class would have already started.

**X:At Karin's School:X**

Kazune tapped his foot on the floor several times, impatient he was. "Ugh.. Where's Karin? The bell rang already."

"Have patience, I'm sure she'll be back" Micchi told him.

"The last time I let her left her alone, she got lost."

"But this is only to her house, she flies here and there all the time."

"But still-"

RINGGGGG.

The bell cut Kazune off.

"See! Class has started! Where is she?"

"Calm down Kazune!"

Kazune watched as everyone including Micchi passed him and entered class. He restlessly looked around for Karin, but there was no sign of her. Before the teacher stepped into class, he looked at Kazune.

"Are you coming in Kujyou?" Kazune glanced at the teacher, gave out a sigh, and entered class.

Meanwhile, in front the school, Karin came dashing in and went straight to class. While in the hall, she bumped into someone and instead of helping gave them a quick apology. She was almost to her classroom, right before the teacher shut the door she burst inside the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" She yelled, and went straight to her seat.

The teacher decided since she was a good student, to let it slide this once.

While class was going on, Kazune whispered Karin's name to get her attention. She looked at him. He held a paper that said '_What did you forget?'._

She took out a paper, wrote on it, and showed it to him. It read _'Apparently nothing…' _she laughed a little. Kazune made an _'Are you serious, you're so dumb'_ face

Karin just smiled and kept giggling to herself. She thought to herself, _'Looks like I'll have to lie tomorrow too..'_

**X:Back on Earth:X**

Jin walked through the woods. Every step he took only made him think more about Karin. Her silky golden hair, her beautiful green eyes, her delicate gentle face, her perfectly formed body…..

'Am I falling in love with Karin?' he thought to himself. 'But Karin's a human…..well, I guess I can let it slide, Hah, it's not like she's an angel, she's just a human.' He smiled to himself.

"She's just a human.."


	4. The Engagement Is So Pressuring!

**- Author's Note: And here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for almost forever! **

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did. **

**Chapter 4: The Engagement Is So Pressuring!**

Normally on Tuesday mornings, Karin is already happy to know that her aunt makes breakfast crepes for her, and not to mention it's a shortened day at school.

But on this specific Tuesday, Karin is just beaming.

"Karin! It's Tuesday! You know what that means! Come down and eat breakfast quickly!", her aunt called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Karin called back as she ran down the stairs.

She practically leaped into her seat and began digging in. She loved strawberry crepes and anyone who knows Karin well never forgets that.

"Soooo goood~" she mumbled through the food in her mouth with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Karin, come on now, don't speak with your mouth full" , her aunt lectured.

Karin swallowed her food and gave her aunt a big, heart-warming smile, "okay auntie!" she told her, and that's when suspicion sparked her aunt.

"Karin, my dear, you seem really happy this morning…did you and Kazune happen to do something yesterday?" she asked with a playful smirk.

Karin froze in her place and blushed madly, "Auntie! No! Don't ask such questions! It's so embarrassing!" she whined.

"Oh Karin, honey, come on! You two are engaged! You can do whatever you'd like with each other you know? A little peck at le-"

"Auntie!" Karin cut her off, blushing more and pouting. This scene was getting a little too uncomfortable for her.

"Ohh Karin, you're so cute!", her aunt smiled,"Soon you'll be leaving this home and living with Kazune. And then we can't forget about my little newph-"

"I'm late for school, bye!". Karin rushed out of the door with her backpack and flew off quick as possible. Karin can beat anyone at flying.

Her aunt frowned and sighed. "Oh Karin, when will you understand love?"

And in the midst of that moment she gasped. "Oh dear," she said, "I forgot to tell Karin about my two day trip!" she remembered.

"I guess I'll leave that up to Kazune, since he already knows" she smiled.

**X:Flying to School:X**

Karin sighed to herself.

'I'm glad I'm out of that situation' she thought , 'I think Kazune's a great friend. He's my best friend in fact, but those types of feelings…does he have those feelings for me? He told me he didn't and he's always honest.' she frowned , 'because I'm not s-'

"Karin!" Kazune called out from a few feet away. Startled, she looked towards his direction.

He flew towards her and brought her into a gentle embrace.

"Good Morning Karin!," he greeted her through smiles " You seemed a bit startled when I called you," he let go of her and looked her with a bit of a worried expression "Anything wrong?"

"No no!", she said shaking her head and hands nervously ,"I'm completely fine! Hahaha…"

Kazune looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure? Before I caught your attention you looked very deeply concentrated in your own world or something.."

"Kazune, really, I'm fine hahaha," she said nervously again , "I'm just….kind of worried.."

"Worried about what?" he asked

'Oh damn! What did I just say?' Karin thought as she mentally slapped herself. Kazune gave her an odd look.

"Uhh…about today's math test!...Yeah! hahaha," she lied, "I'm horrible at math , ahaha.."

"Oh, well, too bad we don't have the same math class. I would've helped you study last night! Or you could've asked me to come over, either way I would've tried to help at least", Kazune told her.

Then he paused for a bit and thought 'Wait a second, Karin…studying…hmmmm'

He threw another suspicious look at her. "Karin, you DID study last night, right?"

"Uhhh…" she began with a nervous smile. "Well…"

**X:Flashback (Karin last night):X**

_Karin looked over to her clock and it was 9 PM. _

"_I better sleep early today to wake up early tomorrow! After all, I'm gonna see Jin" she cheerful chanted to herself. _

_She threw herself into her bed and shut off her lamp with a flick of the nearby switch. _

_As soon as she pulled the covers over herself she gazed through the glass window on her ceiling to looked at the beautiful stars in the night. _

'_Jin is a demon' she thought to herself , 'he lives in hell. Does he see a night sky like this? Has he ever?' _

'…_why?' she kept thinking, 'Hanazono Karin, get a hold of yourself! I'm an angel, he's a demon, why am I even thinking about him? Karin you idiot, do you realize that you've been ditching your safe home, beautiful heaven, to go to the human world to visit a demon? Do you know the consequences for that? Even the dangers?' _

'_then why?' she questioned herself. 'why do I do it? Why am I doing it tomorrow? Why do I want to see him so much?'_

'_Don't I hate demons? They killed my parents…' she began tearing up, 'I still remember that moment 7 years ago…oh why? Why did they suggest to go fight in the war?'_

_She sobbed to herself for a while. Tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. But she rubbed them off gently with her hands._

'_No, no I can't cry. I don't know where they are now, God told me they were safe, they are a part of nature now.' She smiled. 'They're probably up in the stars.'_

_After calming down a bit more, she sighed._

'_I shouldn't worry so much, Jin is different. That's why I go visit him. He's a different demon. He's kind and gentle…He didn't kill me… Maybe I shouldn't even call him a demon….'_

'_He's just…..Jin' she smiled to herself at the thought of his name, and slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep._

**X:End of Flashback:X**

Karin looked at Kazune. "Yes? Hahaha" she told him nervously, rubbing her head.

"I knew it" he sighed, "Karin you never study for anything, how is it that you still pass every other class except for math?"

"I don't know Kazune" she told him , "I don't know…You know that math has never been my thing"

"Well yes but I'd think you'd study at least for that class! Since you're not so good at it…You know what?" he asked

"What?"

"How about today I come over and help you out with it, I can stay late too since my parents know you're alone and no one is there to be with you." He suggested.

"Wait, no one there? What about my aunt?" she asked, surprised.

"She didn't tell you this morning that she was going on a trip to visit your grandparents? You know, to see how they're doing?" he tried to remind her.

"No, she never told me any of the sort. She was just telling me…" she began blushing, "Ehh nevermind hahaha" she began laughing nervously again.

Kazune looked at her curiously. "What? I wanna know."

"Oh no! don't worry about it… hahahaha….aha…"

"Okay, Whatever you say," he said, still feeling quite curious. "So today I'll come over okay?"

"okay" Karin answered with a smile.

It wasn't until a couple of moments later, Karin remembered today she was going to visit Jin!

She stopped flying and put on a worried expression.

Kazune stopped and turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Kazune, do you think you can visit me a little bit longer after school ends?" Karin asked.

"Of course, but why?"

"Uhh…I have some business to take care of at the gardens…"

"The gardens?" he giggled, "What business could you possibly have to do there?"

"Personal business Kazune" she smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say" he said, still giggling.

As they continued to fly to school, Karin thought about the whole Jin situation. She wanted to tell Kazune, but for crying out loud, Jin is pure evil in his eyes! If only she could convince him into meeting Jin, there has to be some way…

"Ne, Kazune?" she said as they flew.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there are demons out there that are…kind?"

Kazune began laughing hysterically. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" he managed to say.

Karin frowned a bit, "Please, I'm asking seriously"

Kazune calmed his laughs down, "Karin, why in the world would there be any _"kind"_ demon out there?"

"But what if? What if, Kazune? Maybe there is just _one_ demon out there that's not up to no good, that spares people's lives."

"Karin, the name DEMON means evil, a hater, a killer, minion of the devil. We live to destroy all bad and restore all good. That's why there is an on-going war between our kind, we're two complete opposites."

"Okay, yes, I know, but what if there really _was_ just _one_ demon out there that was kind, can he be brought up here? Would you ever meet him?"

"No no no! of course not! No to both of those questions! A demon can never be brought into the heavens, God would be completely enraged! I would never meet him because there is _no_ such thing as a kind demon!" he yelled.

Karin frowned. She knew this wouldn't work.

"Karin, what's gotten into you lately? I thought you hated demons more than anyone else here in the heavens, and you have a good reason to hate them too. Who's putting these ideas in your head?"

She sighed, "They're just thoughts, and I'm just asking."

"Well normally you wouldn't have such thoughts or ask such questions. When have you ever brought up demons before this day? Besides that you hated them so much? You're worrying me Karin." He told her.

"Nevermind" she shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

He looked at her and took note of the slight disappointment in eyes.

He sighed and took her by the hand.

She looked up in surprise.

"Come on Karin, we're gonna be late" he smiled at her.

And they flew off quickly to school.

**X:When they arrived in class:X**

Just as Karin and Kazune stepped through the door, the whole class yelled in excitement.

"Woooooo! YEAH!." There was whistling and cheering and hooting, everyone seemed to be screaming of joy.

Karin and Kazune stood there, completely confused, not knowing what to do.

Until Michi shouted "Congratulations on your engagement!" followed by a screech of approval by the class, did then Kazune and Karin understand what happened.

They both blushed madly and Karin scrambled to get at her seat.

As soon as she was there, she could immediately feel the death glares of Kazune's fan club.

Kazune soon made it (with struggle) to his seat, blank face with red color on his cheeks, pouting.

The class began to settle down as Michi raised his arms for attention. "Oh come on you guys, don't be so shy! We demand a kiss!"

The class roared, "YEAH! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Kazune looked over at Karin's seat. He could clearly see she wasn't comfortable. She had her head rested face down on the table, looking sluggish and regretful.

"Alright guys! That's enough!" Kazune yelled , "No more of this nonsense! Stop!"

"Awwww" the class said in unison. Everyone slowly and sadly left to their seats.

Michi went over to greet Kazune. "Heya Kujyou! Why the gloomy face huh?"

Kazune threw a serious face at him "Michi, did you tell the whole class we were engaged?"

"Of course not! A couple of people overheard the teachers talking about it and, well, here come our news reporters" he began to chuckle.

"Damn" Kazune sighed.

"What's so bad about them knowing?" Michi asked

"Karin and I and aren't comfortable with it yet. Now the whole class knows? That's terrible!"

"Kujyou, it's fine, news is news, it'll pass." Michi smiled at him and left to his seat.

Kazune wasn't happy at all.

**X:During Lunch:X**

After getting food, Karin and Kazune headed to a forest-ish place on school grounds to get away from all the engagement commotion.

Karin was going to ditch during lunch to go see Jin again, but in the morning while getting ready, she figured she'd go after school because it's an early day out. It gives her more time to be with Jin.

Karin and Kazune sat next to a pond. As soon as they did, Kazune began apologizing for the big scene this morning.

"It's ok" Karin said. "it's bound to happen either way."

"Yes, but I know you aren't comfortable with it. And sometimes I'm not either…"

Karin looked up at him, "Sometimes?"

He sighed, "I know you're probably very uncomfortable with it, the fact that we're engaged, but I think we should try to get used to it."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, feeling like she knew what was coming at her.

"What I mean is….I think we should act more like a couple and begin to accept the fact that we're engaged, that way we won't be so uncomfortable with it in a short amount of time." He told her, afraid of her rejecting.

"But Kazune, I'm not s-" she started, but Kazune cut her off as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Karin, please, let me assure you of one thing. I'm committed to you. I swear, I won't hurt you, I won't leave you, I'll be as caring as possible, I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I'll take care of you and I promise." He told her, looking at her straight in the eye.

"…But you've already been doing that for the past 16 years." She said, "nothing's going to change whether we start being a couple or not Kazune. There's no point."

"Karin, please, can you think about it at least?" he pleaded.

Karin sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it."

Kazune bent over and kissed her cheek. Karin moved away in surprisement.

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Kazune…you just.." she couldn't believe it.

"I know, Karin. I know."

**X:Afterschool:X**

Karin was practically the first one out. She flew and flew so fast, she was practically out of sight within seconds.

On her way there she thought about what Kazune told her. She really didn't want to change what they have now.

'I just don't have those types of feelings for Kazune…' she thought, 'he's a brother to me, I thought I was a sister to him too.'

'This is so difficult. First the whole school knows about our engagement, now he wants to be a couple? And he kissed my cheek… no one is supposed to kiss anyone before they're married! He broke a law! At least no one saw, who knows what would've happened!'

She sighed, 'I just need to get my mind off of these things, visiting Jin will help me, I've been wanting to see him all day' she smiled to herself, 'I wonder if he's there yet…'

As soon as she arrived to the portal, she checked her surroundings to see if anyone was near. The coast was clear; she swooped down into the human world.

**Working on chapter 5 and this time, it's serious. I know this chapter was more centered on Karin and Kazune, but I assure you, the next chapter will be gold. *hint hint: Jin isn't v- ..? what? Huh? How many girls before Karin? What? He forgets about Karin? WHAT, he does WHAT to her?**

**Stay tuned! (; Thanks for reading. **


	5. Love vs Lust, Marriage vs Freedom

**-Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay. Always busy busy busy. I'll try my best to update weekly, so I don't get so far behind. But don't worry, I have not left. I am here! And I plan on finishing this fan fic! Here we go~.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did. **

**Chapter 5: Love vs. Lust, Marriage vs. Freedom **

**X:Down in Hell:X**

Now, if you're a party person, you'd probably love to be here in Nightmare; only the best, most popular club around. There's bumping music, colorful lights, a bar full of under-aged drinkers, hot men, sexy chicks, probably someone's having sex around the back of the building, despite the private rooms available with strippers, and that's no lie. Well, too bad this place is down in hell.

"Hey Jin~" Aru mumbled through his drunken state, "isn't that blonde chick over there the one you banged a week ago? Heh heh heh~" he sloppily smirked.

Jin chuckled, "Well you're sure drinking more than usual today," he pointed to some other busty blonde on the dance floor, "because the chick banged is over there."

"What? Nahh~ That chick is too g- ..." Aru paused in thought for a while, "well, nevermind, every girl here easily falls into your charm. Haha~"

"Hah, bunch of sluts just want to let it in with someone close to Satan. " Jin laughed ,"that's as close to Satan they'll ever get."

"You make Satan sound like a virgin~" Aru mumbled and laughed at the same time.

Jin glanced over at him and smirked, "We both know he's not."

Aru, with his poor cognitive skills at the moment, unconsciously changed the subject, "Heyy~ Jin look," he mumbled and pointed towards one side of the dance floor.

There he was, their good friend Higuchi making out with some sexy brunette, his hands placed on naughty areas.

"Tap that Higu!" Jin hollered across the room.

Higuchi looked over and gave them a wink and a thumbs up. You can bet he's tapping that girl tonight.

Suddenly Jin felt a tug at his collar, "Hey babe," a random blonde seductively told him, "wanna dance?"

Jin smirked at her, get ready to stand and go off onto the dance floor.

"Whoa whoa whoaaa," Ikuto threw his arm right in between them and glared at the blonde, "go find yourself someone else hotty, my friend here's busy."

The blonde pouted and scowled at Ikuto, "You just ruined your friend's chance to spend a night with me, you'll be sorry." and she walked away, purposely swaying her hips in a swift seductive way.

Ikuto and Jin laughed hysterically, "Who the hell does she think she is? Queen of sex?" Ikuto cackled, "come on Jin, we both know you've done better than THAT" he remarked as he pointed at her in the distance.

"Of course," Jin chuckled, "but who said I couldn't have a little fun? And anyway, since when was I busy?" he remembered.

"Drinking contest, you and me" Ikuto smirked at him, "I'm sure I'll beat you this time."

Jin let out a sigh, "not today man, I'm not feeling it."

"Aww come on! Only one contest this time, no more than one." he begged.

"Naww," Jin sluggishly denied, " I have things to d-" then he gasped at a sudden thought.

"Huh?" Ikuto tilted his head in curiosity.

Jin stood up and began rushing out, "Sorry man, I'll catch you later!"

Ikuto shrugged and took a seat on Jin's stool.

"Well, looks like it's just me and-" Ikuto looked over at Aru, who was passed out on the bar table drooling away in sleep.

Ikuto sighed and asked the bartender for a drink.

**X:Back on Earth:X**

Karin was sitting beneath the tree she had last seen Jin. She woke from her nap and realized how late it was getting. The sun had travelled a good distance since she first got there.

'Where could he be?' Karin thought to herself, 'if it gets any later, everyone at home is going to worry about me' she began to panic.

She stood up and hopefully skimmed at her surroundings, but there was no sign of Jin. She felt crushed, had he really forgotten about her?

She walked to the lake ,where she had aided Jin with his wound, and scooped up a handful of water to refresh her face. When the ripples in the water had dispersed and dissolved, she gazed at her reflection.

"Is it because I'm fat?" she told her mirror image, in attempt to make herself laugh with the cliché. She did giggle a bit.

When she got back to the tree, she checked her surroundings once more, but there was still no sign of him.

A sigh of sadness escaped her lips, 'I guess I'll head back home.'

She spread out her white wings.

"Karin!"

Shocked at the call of her name, she snapped them right back and looked for the direction the voice came from, "Jin?"

She turned her attention to some rustling in the bushes and out Jin came.

"Jin-kun!" she happily shouted and ran up to him at full speed, embracing him.

He leaned on her for support and panted out his tiredness, "Sorry- _pant_ that I'm- _pant _late." he apologized.

"It's okay! Oh god, I thought you had forgotten about meeting up!" she told him as she undid her hug.

"Heh, you got lucky," Jin sighed one last time as he walked over to the tree, Karin followed.

"I got lucky?" she questioned as she sat beside him,"what does that-"

Jin put a finger on her lips, "Shh, nothing."

Karin pouted, she wanted to know!

When he removed his finger from her lips, he had the strange urge to put it right back. The alcohol he drank might've gotten to his head, because he had taken note of how smooth and soft her lips felt and it made him feel tingly. But he only drank one cup!

He just wouldn't stop staring at her lips.

"...Jin?"

Her lips looked soft too, to Jin they just seemed so...kissable.

"Jin-kun, why are you-"

"Shh." He put his finger on her lips once more. Karin blushed.

He leaned in a little closer and gazed deeply into her eyes, rubbing her lips slowly and gently with his finger. He eventually got so close that their foreheads were touching.

Karin could feel her heart racing. The piercing stare of his honey-colored eyes froze her in place.

She wanted him to come closer, but she also wanted him to get away. She knew it was wrong, she knew all of this was wrong. She knew kissing before marriage was illegal, but there was just a certain attraction or some sort of hypnotizing effect Jin had on her. What was this feeling? It was so strange and foreign to her.

And then Kazune came to mind. Wasn't all of this considered cheating? But then again they weren't married or a couple. But they were engaged. But he asked her to think about being a couple. But she doesn't want that! It all just became a jumble of thoughts.

"Jin-kun," she mumbled through his finger sounding a bit worried,"I'm really not supposed to be doing any of this..."

He slid his hand to the side of her face and neared his lips to her ear and whispered, "Doing what, beautiful?"

She felt herself flush, "umm, well, uhh...this." she fumbled through her words.

Jin let go and backed off,"so how was your day?"

"Eh?" Karin glared at him, completely bewildered at his sudden change of subject.

"How was your day?" he repeated.

Karin shook off the blush on her face, replaced by confusion, "But you were- and- what the?"

He smirked at her, "You wanted me to stop didn't you?" he giggled.

She pouted again.

"I would ask you a third time, but it doesn't really seem like you want to tell me." Jin continued where he left off.

Karin sighed in annoyance, but well what could she do? She really did want to stop...sort of. But she moved on with the subject.

"Stressful." she let out,"very stressful."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well...I'm engaged."she confessed. Jin couldn't help but feeling a bit bothered by this. He realized that it was probably why she didn't want to kiss.

"with who?" he questioned.

"...with my best friend."

He paused for a moment, "...I see."

"...But it's stressful because I don't see him that way, I see him as a brother,"

Upon hearing these words Jin became a bit more relieved.

"and today the whole class found out we were engaged, for sure they're going to continue this until the wedding day. And he also wanted me to go steady with him, but I don't want that at all. I don't know how we're supposed to go through this marriage thing if I don't even like him in the first place! My aunt and his parents arranged all of this and they expect us to grow closer with time. I don't feel it's right. I don't even love him! Well I do, but only as a best friend. I don't know what to do anymore..." she left herself throw out freely. Before Jin could say anything, she threw in, "and he kissed my cheek today! In my ...uhh...town, you're not supposed to kiss anyone before marriage!"

Jin couldn't help but laugh at that last thing. So that's why she didn't want to kiss, not over some crummy guy, but over some dumb rule instead, "what are you? Christian?" he said through his laughter.

"Huh?"

"the kissing thing, I find that ridiculous. You're young! Explore the world, explore your feelings, explore everything! Learn to have a little fun, once you grow up, you turn back and wish you had done it before...well, at least here in the human world."

"But if the kissing law is broken, it's considered very bad! Everyone gets a bad image of you! And God will be very disappointed!"

Then she gasped, realizing what she had said in the end. She put her hands over her mouth, awaited Jin's reaction.

He only laughed, "So you are religious!"

Karin mentally sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Listen, some priest's silly words and fake rules aren't going to affect you if you do anything they say is bad, all they're doing is keeping you from living a good life. Don't worry about what people think of you or what this god person does. Do what you want to do. It's your life and you have the right to choose your path. "

Karin concentrated on his words, she just couldn't believe he was saying this. A demon? sounding like some inspiring man?

"And as for this best friend of yours, if you don't want to go steady then tell him to back off. No matter how much he pleads, don't let guilt and kindness take you over, don't force yourself into any situation you don't want to be in. You don't want to marry him? Talk it over with his parents and your aunt, very seriously and don't take no as an answer. Simple as that."

Karin thought about this for a minute, "you're probably right," she started, "but what if he does want to get married? I don't want to hurt his feelings.."

"Like I said, don't let guilt and kindness take you over. If you do, you'll never truly be happy yourself." he remarked.

Jin laid on the fresh green grass, "and this love thing, you love plenty of people in your life, don't center yourself all on him if you don't feel like you'll ever do it with him"

Karin laid down beside him, "What do you mean do it with him?"

"Bang him" Jin said.

"What?" she sat up and stared at him in shock.

"I've loved plenty of people in my life. They're all the same, I don't see the point in you fumbling all over one person." he admitted.

"That's not love, that's all lust! To bang someone for no reason at all is lust! Banging...it's only to produce children! You say you've loved plenty? You're wrong! That's all lust!" she lectured.

Jin sat up as well, "Banging only to produce children? Man, those Mormons have really brainwashed you haven't they?" he chuckled.

"I'm serious! That's not love at all!" she retorted.

Jin pinned her back down by her shoulders, "then tell me my dear Karin," he planted his forehead onto hers again, "What is love?"

"Hmmm..." she fumbled to find the words for it, blushing and eyeing away from his piercing gaze, "it's like...umm..." How would she even begin to explain it?, "I don't know...it's complicated..."

"Then how can you tell between love and lust?" he asked her.

"Because...lust is just something want." she answered, still trying to eye away from his stare.

"Ahh, but love is want too." he told her.

And she realized, he was right. In certain ways, love is also want. She became frustrated.

"I don't know! You're confusing me..." finally getting a glymse of his honey-eyed stare.

He let his body collapse onto hers and moved his lips right beside her ear again.

"If I kissed you right now," he whispered as he brushed his thumb on her lips, "would it be considered lust?"

Karin felt her face flush again. She felt Jin move and once more he gave her that sensational glare, only this time she saw they began to disappear under his eyelids, slowly closing and pleading for her to do the same.

She could feel him getting closer and closer, until she could feel his breath. Centimeters away and she's still deciding what to do, having her own mini-heart attack. Temperature rising, face blushing and he's almost in contact.

His lips brushed the top of her lips, and that's all it took for her to fall into it.

Jin kissed her passionately, ever so swiftly and Karin mimicked his movement, trying to keep up.

Her first kiss, and she felt a surge through her body. She felt Jin on her, all of her. The way his hand gently rubbed her side, while the other pulled her face in close. The way she felt his tight, strong body on her, making her feel protected. The way he easily kissed her, so gently but full of passion. The way their tongues went into the kiss here and there, enjoying the way it tasted. It was so satisfying to a point where it slightly frightening for her.

She pulled back for a moment but Jin tugged her right back into the kiss, needing to feel her lips again. Guess the alcohol got to him more than usual over just one cup.

She pulled back once more, "Jin-kun, wait, stop!" she commanded. He stopped and they both deeply inhaled for air.

Jin felt his face flushed, which was awkward, usually he doesn't blush or anything after these kinds of things. It set off confusion in his head.

Karin kept trying to catch her air when she realized how much later it had gotten. In surprisement, she tried to sit up but Jin was too heavy for her to move.

"Jin, I have to get home, the sun is almost under the mountains and it'll get darker soon." she explained.

"I'll walk you" he insisted.

"No no! I'll get home by myself." she rejected.

" There's no way I'm letting you walk home in a damn forest with lurking demons this late by yourself." he retorted.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! My house isn't that far! Just please let me go home by myself!" she pleaded.

Jin was skeptical, "why do you reject that I walk you home, you rejected me last time too. What are you hiding?"

"Uhh...Nothing! What would I be hiding? Haha, you're crazy!" she nervously laughed off.

"Karin, don't play stupid with me" he said.

She sighed, "Jin-kun, I just really need to get home by myself, nothing will happen, I promise." she reassured him.

He thought for a moment, "well.." and he made up his mind, "fine, but I need to know your safe, so meet me here tomorrow."

"Okay." she smiled at him.

He stood up and helped her get on her feet as well. For some reason her smile caused Jin's heart to skip a beat. Just looking at her and seeing her happy like that, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

He motioned to kiss her again but she turned her face away, "Jin, please don't. I've had enough for one day."

Jin pouted, "Fine." She smiled at him again and felt that skip of the heart beat once more. It was odd.

Karin hugged him goodbye and as soon as he was out of sight, she flew up into the air. Heading straight for home.

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

Kazune paced to and fro inside Karin's house. He had gone to the gardens just a while ago, where Karin had said she'd be, and there was no sign of her! He went back to school to check and she wasn't there either! Not even at the crepe café, or the strawberry festival going on in the heavenly plaza, his house, some of her friend's houses, nowhere!

He was finally getting ready to go report the missing angel to the higher ranks and God, and just as he stepped out the door, he saw her flying back in the distance. She managed to see him.

"Kazune!" she waved as she flew nearer and nearer to her home.

"Karin!" he flew over at her, full speed and caught her in a tight embrace.

**Working on next chapter tomorrow! Rate and Review! Even those of you who don't have fan fiction accounts can still review it! Motivate me on this please! I like feedback. **


	6. Giving up on you

**-Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. Review please! **_**Even anonymously**_**. I need your motivation and opinions/concerns. **

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did. **

**Chapter 6: Giving up on you**

**X:Up in Heaven:X **

After Karin had gotten home, Kazune made hot cocoa to drink and Karin had a cake baking in the oven.

The winds had begun to pick up on their area in the sky, so it was chilly outside. They always make warm things on chilly nights like this.

Karin and Kazune sit on the dining table in a room right beside the kitchen, waiting for the _ding_ sound of the oven while drinking hot cocoa.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you went to go visit the owner of the strawberry garden, just to complain about how one vine of strawberries was too much on the clouds edge?" Kazune tried to recite, profoundly confused.

"Yes, because any ripe strawberries that aren't inside the cloud's perimeter will fall into other gardens below it." Karin explained.

Kazune scowled, "you're lying to me aren't you?"

She frowned, "No! I'm not! I'm serious!"

"Karin, that makes no sense. There's nothing wrong with strawberries falling into the wrong garden, it happens all the time." he retorted.

"Well…what if there's wind blowing like right now? The falling strawberries will fly past the gardens below it and plummet straight on the park under the gardens." she explained again.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked.

She paused for a second, "Umm…," then she remembered the incident with Jin, "it might fall on people's heads! They will get annoyed and squish them. That would be a waste of strawberries."

Kazune looked at her suspiciously, waiting for her to show any hint of a smile or laugh that will automatically tell him she's lying. But what Kazune didn't know is she's gotten really good at this little test. Her face was solid serious, hardly a blink and she looked him in the eye.

Kazune gave up, "Fine, I believe you." Karin smiled, "Just please, don't be away for so long without telling me, I get so worried! You always get lost and I wonder where you are. I was about to report you missing!"

"To the higher ranks?" she yelled completely surprised. Who knows what would happen if he had told them earlier. If he did, they probably might've caught her coming back straight out of the portal. The higher ranks don't mess around when it comes to a missing angel.

"Who else, Karin? I was literally worried sick! I waited six hours for you and you weren't showing up!"

Karin sighed, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't worry about me. Nothing is going to happen."

"You say that now, because that's exactly what happened, nothing. But you don't know what to expect in the future. So I worry," Kazune put his hands on Karin's, "Do you know how much I care about your safety? Not even your safety, about your everything!"

"Kazu-"

_Ding_!

Karin pulled her hands away from his and immediately stood up to take out the cake. She put some gloves on and headed towards yet another one of her finished master pieces. Karin is an excellent baker.

Kazune had followed her into the kitchen.

As she opened the oven Kazune put on some gloves as well, "Wait, Karin, I'll take it out." He offered.

"No no!," she rejected, speeding herself up, "it's fine I can d- OUCH!"

The cake tray slipped out of her hands and landed face down. While pulling the tray out, she had accidentally touched one of the oven racks with her right wrist and burned herself. Her gloves only covered her hands.

"Karin!," Kazune bent down on the floor where she was sitting in pain. He took a hold of her wrist and assessed her burn. Then he stood up again, got a paper towel, wet it under cool water, and bent down again to place it over her injury.

"it hurts." Karin winced a bit in pain with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Karin," Kazune gently told her while he gave her a small hug, "it's okay."

**X:Down in Hell:X**

Jin opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. Moments later, he realized he had a slight headache. 'How did I get here again?' he thought.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he heard a chuckling familiar voice say.

"Aru!" Jin sat up and looked over at him, sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"You were passed out on a bench, so I brought you here," he explained, "I can't believe you got buzzed over one drink!" Aru began laughing.

Jin thought for a moment. The last thing he remembered was walking in the woods. But why was he walking? He didn't kill anyone, he knew that for sure. Did he visit Karin? No, that's not possible, he's going to see her tomorrow. Wait a second, if he's seeing her tomorrow, then when did they plan it? Oh! That's right! They planned it today! Right after…

"Holy shit.." Jin said aloud, "I-…we-"

"Hmm?" Aru mumbled, "We didn't do anything Jin, you ran off to someplace. Ikuto told me himself." he explained.

"Not that, you idiot," Jin sighed.

"Then what?," his friend asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged off, sitting over to the edge of his bed.

Aru smirked, "Is it Kaarrriinnn~?" he sang and teased.

Jin's eyes widened, "What? !How in the world-? !Who told you? !" he commanded for explanation, angered at Aru's acknowledgment of Karin.

"So who is she huh? Are you finally settling for your second girlfriend? I mean, I know the first one was a jealous, controlling bastard but-"

"I said how the hell do you know about her?," Jin took a hold of his shirt collar, "ANSWER ME!" he commanded again in rage.

"Calm down, calm down!" Aru yelled, removing Jin's grip from his collar, "You told me yourself so you shouldn't go monster on me." he smirked again.

"I never told you ANYTHING about her!" Jin screamed.

"Sure you did, just 5 minutes ago while you were asleep." Aru teased.

"Eh?" he questioned, "How is that even possible?"

"Hah! You should've heard yourself man!," he chuckled, "In your sleep, you kept saying _Karin, Karin. Wait! Come back_" he mocked.

Jin scowled. A shy blush brushed across his cheeks, "Don't you DARE say anything about her to anyone! You got that?"

"So she's real?" Aru asked, sounding a bit too excited.

"Aru!" Jin was losing his patience.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I know," he shrugged off, "If I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me anyway, everyone know you're a big player, a one-night-stand guy. They'd only believe it coming from your mouth."

"I don't care, I don't want anyone getting the slightest bit of information about her." Jin retorted.

Jin stood off his bed and began to walk towards the door.

"You're leaving already?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, I have some business to do." Jin explained.

"What? You have to go see Karrinn~?" Aru smirked and teased once more.

Before heading out the door, Jin turned to his friend one last time, "Aru," he started, "I'm not kidding when I say I don't want anyone to find out about her." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time man!"

With that assured, Jin stepped out of his room and left behind his old friend.

**X:Back on Earth:X**

Jin walked back towards the tree he always falls asleep on. He sat beneath it and his minded was raided with thoughts of Karin.

Had they really kissed? No right? Maybe his brain was playing tricks with him, that's all. But he couldn't help but to believe it was all real. He remembered the scene as if it were a perfect memory. He could still feel the sensation on his own lips.

Memories of conversations were coming back. He remembered she was feeling troubled, but why? Something about some guy, what was his name? No, Jin didn't remember his name. Maybe his name wasn't even mentioned. But he was best friends with Karin and…he was getting married?

'No no no!' Jin shook his head, 'that's not right.'

Let's see, it was something about marriage. Or no, before marriage. Proposal? No, that wasn't right either. That only leaves…engagement! Right! This guy was engaged to Karin! Oh…this guy was engaged to Karin…

Jin sighed, thinking all his chances with her were finished. But wait, Karin was troubled over this. So that means that…she didn't want to marry him!

A wave of relief washed over him. Then he perked up and thought, 'Why am I so happy about this?'

And that's when he remembered their little conversation of love. He remembered her words exactly:

_"That's not love, that's all lust! To bang someone for no reason at all is lust! Banging...it's only to produce children! You say you've loved plenty? You're wrong! That's all lust!"_

Oh right, the children thing. She's religious. But the lust thing…was it true? So as far as he knew, he wasn't in love with Karin? Then what are these feelings he gets? These feelings that make him feel tingly inside. What is it?

From the first moment they met, he could've killed her off just like anyone else, it's simple and easy. Then why didn't he do it? He let her go for no reason.

He remembered another part of their conversation: _"I've loved plenty of people in my life. They're all the same, I don't see the point in you fumbling all over one person."_

Isn't that exactly what he's doing right now? Contradicting himself? Fumbling all over Karin? He just didn't get it.

He sighed. Well either way, he was going to apologize to Karin tomorrow. Wait, why would he apologize? He's a demon and she's just a human!

"Oh for crying out loud!" he shouted to himself. Shaking his head in frustration.

And that's when he heard rustling in some near-by bushes. He perked his head up and looked towards its direction.

It stopped. It started. It stopped. This pattern of disturbance irked Jin. He stood up and walked over to the noise

As soon as he unraveled the bushes, he found a pair of eyes looking at him straight on.

They were so full of fear, sadness, agony. A mix of what the usual amount would have when coming face to face with someone like Jin. This was just exactly what he needed.

He smirked and pulled out his scythe.

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

After her cake had fallen, Karin planned to make another one. But Kazune insisted that it was enough for the day and it was time for her to get her rest. And even though he had planned to help her study, he promised he'd help her tomorrow during lunch. It was already too late.

So Kazune headed back to his own home. Karin was in her room, peacefully in bed, looking up at the stars again.

She put her hand over her mouth, 'I can't believe…we…I broke a law.'

She sat up in bed, "Karin, what in the world are you doing?" she told herself, "This has to stop. If I keep visiting him, who knows what else might happen. He almost found out I was an angel! If he hadn't called out my name, I would've never hid my wings!"

Her mind trembled with the possibilities of the worst, "No, I have to stop, this can't go on. I can't risk Kazune catching me either. No matter how bad I want to see him, I'm not going to visit him anymore."

Her eyes faintly filled with tears. She knew she felt something very deep in her heart for him. He's a demon but at times she felt like he can be an angel himself if he really tried. She really didn't want to not ever see him again, but her conscious tells her to stay in heaven and be good.

"_You're young!_",she remembered him say, "_Explore the world, explore your feelings, explore everything! Learn to have a little fun, once you grow up, you turn back and wish you had done it before..._"

She shook her head, "No, Karin, no. Don't let his words get to your mind. I can't see him anymore. And I won't. Ever."

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please, I love hearing from you guys! I know this chapter was a bit shorter than chapter 5, but I only had a couple of days since my last upload date to write it. Forgive me! Chapter 7 will be longer! Stay tuned for next Friday! **


	7. You've Been Caught!

**-Author's Note: Here's chapter 7, guaranteed to be longer than chapter 6! As I always ask, please review, I love hearing from you guys. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did. **

**Chapter 7: You've Been Caught!**

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

The next morning, Karin woke up earlier than usual. Since her aunt wasn't around, she had to make her own breakfast which, considering that she loves food, always takes a while to perfect a good amount for herself.

This morning, she was making fluffy pancakes, tasty eggs, and juicy bacon. Let's not forget about the extra mini-waffle, the orange juice, a glass of water, a bowl of berries and fruit, and just a small batch of crepes.

After gulping down every bite (yes, she ate all of that), she headed back up to her room to finish readying herself.

She gazed into her mirror, about to do her hair, 'I always wear pig tails' she thought, 'I should take something different for a change.' So she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

After pulling out her school uniform from her closet (which consists of a black skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt) she threw off her pajamas and dressed.

As soon as everything was intact, she ran downstairs and flew out the door.

'Today's a new day,' she declared in her mind ,'No more Jin.'

Flying through mid-air, she met up with Kazune, as usual.

"Karin! Good Morning," he greeted with a smile, "your hair looks nice" he complimented.

"Thanks, I decided to do something different." she confirmed.

"Well it was a good decision." he reassured.

Karin smiled.

**X:At School:X**

As Karin and Kazune stepped into the room, the class once again gave them the holler of cheers they did yesterday.

Surrounding them both, all they could hear is, "Congratulations!" or "When's the wedding?" or the occasional "Woo!"

Karin ignored them all and shoved to get to her seat, 'again with this?' she thought in frustration.

As Kazune struggled to get to his seat, he glanced over at Karin, seeing that once again she wasn't too glad. At this rate she'll never agree to go steady with him.

"That's enough!" Kazune shouted, and everyone moaned and groaned and headed back to their regular conversations.

"Hey Kazune, how's it going!" Michi blurted, sounding as happy as possible. But he neared his face to Kazune and whispered, "Kazune, we need have a serious conversation."

He perked up in curiosity at his sudden change of tone, "About what?"

"Karin"

"What about Karin?"

"There's something..," Michi glanced over at Karin mid-sentence and back, "really important you might want to know about her."

Kazune glared at him, "Is it bad?"

"I'll tell you during lunch, and then you can decide whether it's bad or good. Meet me by the tennis courts." he marked.

Michi walked away immediately after that, the teacher had come in.

"Everyone please take your seats!" she recited just like any other morning.

While attendance was being taken, Kazune glanced over at Karin, who was twirling her pencil around.

'What could Michi possibly have to say about Karin?' he thought.

"Kujyou-san."

'He makes it seem like it was something bad' he continued.

"Kujyou-san!"

"Yes!" Kazune immediately stood up and looked over to his homeroom teacher.

"Kujyou-san, please face forward and respond while I'm calling attendance! You may sit!"

"Yes miss." He gloomily sighed as he sat back down.

Karin looked over to Kazune, 'He wasn't paying attention? That never happens...' she thought suspiciously.

**X:During lunch:X**

After the bell had rung, Karin skipped the whole getting in line for lunch phase and went straight towards the forest-ish place on school campus. Not because she wasn't hungry, but because even in the lunch line people parade her about the engagement. She didn't like thinking about it.

If only she could get away, if only she could meet of with Jin right now. He'd know what to say, he'd keep her distracted. They planned to meet today, why not go?

'No!' Karin mentally slapped herself, 'I can't go back anymore, I just can't.'

She wanted to be a good angel, she needed to stay here. After experiencing that kiss with Jin, she can't face him, not after realizing herself she had broken a law and how terrible the guilt feels like.

What if she went back? But what if he kissed her again? Oh it makes her feel like such a horrible person! She's supposed to be committed to Kazune, and instead she goes off kissing a demon!

She can't see Jin as a simple person anymore. It's time she woke up. Jin is a demon, she is an angel. They don't mix, they must remain enemies just like Kazune said. No matter how much it hurts.

She must accomplish her duties and grow up to marry Kazune, no matter how much she doesn't want to. And she must appreciate the fact that her aunt and Kazune's parents have worked so hard and planned so much, especially since they invited God, the ultimate ruler.

Yes, this is exactly what she must do. Not complain and get going with this planned life ahead of her.

But she had to admit, she was going to miss him, so much.

All she could do now is be lonely, avoid the annoying crowds of cheering people, and act normal around Kazune.

Oh, that's right, Kazune had asked her to go steady. Should she do it?

...should she?

**X:By The Tennis Courts:X**

Kazune walked over to Michi, who was sitting on a bench underneath an orange tree.

"You needed to tell me something?" Kazune asked as he neared towards him to sit.

"Yeah," Michi responded, "you know the gardens, right?"

"..yeah."

"When was the last time you saw Karin there?"

Kazune thought for a moment, "well, yesterday she said she was going to handle some business in the gar-"

"But did you see her there?" he interrupted

Kazune paused, "What are you trying to get at here?"

"You didn't did you?"

"No."

"Beneath the clouds."

"What?" Kazune asked, piqued in curiosity.

"Karin's been going beneath the clouds." Michi repeats in such a serious manner, Kazune almost can't deny it.

"What? How would you know!" he began to raise his voice.

"Yesterday I travelled to the gardens myself. I was getting enough fruit to top on my mother's homemade tart, but I spotted Karin."

"That doesn't mean that she flew down to the human world!" he shouted in defense.

"Let me finish Kazune." he calmly requested, "please settle down."

Kazune sighed out in frustration and sat down again.

"As I was saying, I saw her skimming past the gardens and followed along her path. She flew all the way to the end of the gardens and maybe even a little farther. When she turned around to see if anyone was watching, I hid behind a tree. By the time I got out of hiding, she was gone."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Kazune retorted as stern as ever.

"It does, because when I flew over to where she had disappeared, there was a portal to the human world right below." Michi explained.

Kazune eyes widened. "Karin...there has to be some mistake! You must've seen someone else!" he ranted, obviously in shock. He wouldn't expect that from someone like Karin, she always follows the rules.

"Kazune, this is no mistake. I saw it with my own very eyes." He assured.

Kazune had his words stuck on his tongue. Karin couldn't of have gone down, that's just not like her. She tries to stay away from trouble as much as possible. And how could she have lied to him? They were best friends, he thought they shared everything with each other. Was has happened to their friendship?

"Keep a good eye on her, buddy. Angels with no experience down on earth usually get killed by demons." Michi warned.

After that being said, Michi stood and gave Kazune a pat on the back, "I'll see you later." he dismissed himself and walked away, leaving Kazune all by himself.

Kazune leaned over in defeat, hands on his face. He didn't understand why she would even think of going to earth.

And then it hit him.

_"Ne, Kazune?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you think there are demons out there that are…kind?"_

Kazune perked up, the conversation hit him like a shockwave.

_"Karin, why in the world would there be any "kind" demon out there?"_

_"But what if? What if, Kazune? Maybe there is just one demon out there that's not up to no good, that spares people's lives."_

_"Karin, the name DEMON means evil, a hater, a killer, minion of the devil. We live to destroy all bad and restore all good. That's why there is an on-going war between our kind, we're two complete opposites."_

_"Okay, yes, I know, but what if there really was just one demon out there that was kind, can he be brought up here? Would you ever meet him?"_

"Would you ever meet him…" he repeated out loud.

Everything was suddenly clear to him.

**X:Afterschool:X**

Again, Karin was the first one rushing out of campus. Not because she was in a rush to see Jin, but because she wanted to get away from the crazy, shouting girls that followed.

Flying right behind her were the Kazune-Z's getting ready to capture her and take her into questioning. She can hear them already, "_When did YOU get engaged with Kazune!_" or "_How dare you steal our man!_" or probably even "_You better cancel this whole thing for your own good!_"

Sometimes Karin felt like the Kazune-Z's can qualify to be demons. If only they could trade spots with Jin.

Oh no, she was thinking about him again. 'Snap out of it Karin!' she scolded herself.

One way or another she ends up thinking about him. How in the world is she supposed to forget?

"Hanazono Karin!" bellows the leader of the Kazune-Z's.

'Well, I guess that's one way' she thought as she spread out her wings more and flew even faster.

She could see her house in range. Only twenty meters away.

'Nineteen.' She mentally counted, 'Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen. Fif-'

"Karin!" she heard Kazune call out in the distance.

Karin immediately stopped and turned all around, only to have her head bash against the Kazune-Z leader.

**X:Down in Hell:X**

Jin threw yet another one of his dining chairs against the wall, "Agggh!" he roared in rage.

Aru watched as his childhood friend wrecked his own home. Or mansion, this place was too big to be called a simple house.

After destroying every single seat in the dining room, he flipped over his own table. All the fragile platewear atop of it broke into shards.

"Tell me _again_ why you're so mad all over one chick?" Aru interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Jin thundered as he got a hold of his chandelier and ripped it off the ceiling, "Don't even ask!", finally throwing it against the wall with all the furniture.

"Come to your senses man. So what if she ditched you? There's still plenty more out there." Aru tried to mollify him.

Jin stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He stomped straight towards Aru, picked him up by the collar, and forced him onto the wall.

"shut UP" Jin hissed through clenched teeth.

He threw him onto the floor and went back to his destructive phase, tearing down all his portraits off the wall.

Aru sighed in annoyance while sitting up in a criss-cross position, "If you're this mad over one girl then she has to be your second girlfriend." he mumbled to himself.

Jin continued ruining the place. After his whole dining room was smashed he moved into the kitchen, his loyal friend followed.

Jin pulled open the drawers and threw all the silverware across the room, not caring where they landed. As for the knives, he stabbed them into the cabinets screaming, "Fucking liar!" for every thrust.

Aru sat on a stool a good distance away from his crazed companion, "Listen man, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation to why she didn't come. What if something came up?"

Jin tightly gripped a knife in his hand, "She would've told me!" he growled, puncturing the refrigerator.

"How the hell was she supposed to tell you? What if it was something bad, man!" he retorted.

Jin paused for a moment, looking over and noticing the space Aru put between them both.

"You always break into madness when something doesn't go your way," his friend continued, "and you don't even bother to hear any explanations. I'm surprised you're even listening now."

Jin scowled at his comment, "I do listen." he protested.

"Yeah, only to tell me to _shut up_ right after." Aru countered, mocking Jin's words in a teasing manner. "My point is, why don't you ask her what happened? In fact, why don't you go visit her now?" he suggested.

"…I don't know where she lives." Jin quietly admitted, barely audible.

Aru laughed, "How do you not know? Isn't she your girlfriend?" he assumed.

Jin turned away from his friend, "…N-no." he murmured.

"Come on man, I know you better than that. You're going through all this trouble over one chick. You don't even want me to tell anyone about her. You've gotta be dating her," Aru guessed, "You're acting just like you did whenever Tomiko-"

"Don't say her name!" Jin interjected with pure fire in his voice, "I _hate_ that dirty bitch!"

"Okay okay!" his friend agreed, "you're acting just like you did when _that girl_ came into your life." he repeated.

"Karin is _not_ my girlfriend!" Jin roughly proclaimed.

"Then what the hell is she! Your wife? Ex-wife? Mother? Grandmother? Another fling? What the hell is she Jin!" he questioned, yelling in annoyance.

"I don't know Aru! I don't know what the hell she is to me! I don't know what the hell has come over me! I don't know why I even give a damn about her! I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know why she makes me feel all weird! I don't know anything!" Jin finally admitted, "So _quit_ asking already!"

Aru took a moment to take all of this in, then he smirked playfully, "You like her, don't you?" he teased.

Jin blushed and scowled bitterly, "I do not!" he rejected, "I was buzzed when we kissed! I do not like her at all! She gets too emotional sometimes! Pfft, getting mad over some simple strawberries. She won't even let me walk her home, why would I like her!" he explained way too overly defensive.

Aru smirked even more, "Ohhh, so you guys have kissed?," he teased, "Have you guys…_you know_." he implied naughtily.

Jin blushed even more, "No we have not! I told you she's not my girlfriend!"

"Then my point is proven, you like her. And don't deny it. Because you wouldn't kiss someone without banging them the very same day. So she's your potential second girlfriend." He pointed out matter-of-factly, feeling proud of his own logic with a smug grin.

Jin grunted in annoyance, "whatever" he shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the entrance door.

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

Kazune watched as Karin remained unconscious on his sofa. He had put an ice-pack on her forehead to try and help with the newly formed bruise that painted deep purple through her skin.

He sits across from her, secluded from reality and trapped in thought. The only thing that stands between them is the small brown coffee table his mother had bought just yesterday and a vase of red roses sitting above it.

One of the roses hanging over the edge of the vase was already withering away, despite the fact they were just brought in three days ago.

A petal fell from it, 'Karin, could it be true? Have you really been visiting the human world? Why did you lie to me?' Kazune mentally asked her.

Another petal fell, 'Could it be that you've met a demon before? And that he's playing tricks on your mind? Is that why you asked me such a question like before?' He fumbled with his hands, unsure of the actions he should take.

One more petal fell, 'Where do I even begin with this? How am I supposed to even ask you?'

Kazune stood up and walked over to Karin's side. He kneeled and reached out for her face, with the intention of caressing her.

_Ding Dong!_

Kazune glanced up, startled at the sudden sound of the doorbell. He sighed, "who could it be at a time like this?" he mumbled wearily as he walked over to his front door.

He looked through the peep-hole built into his door.

"Himeka?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for next Friday! I love all fans of this story. **


	8. Last Chance

**Author's Note- Hey everyone, here's chapter eight. I love you all. I know I know, I've been away…sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kamichama Karin, but ohh man I wish I did.**

**Chapter 8: Last Chance**

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

Karin woke to find herself in her room. After shaking off the fuzziness in her mind, she remembered she had been running away from the Kazune-Z until she heard Kazune call out her name. She immediately sat up and a pang of pain rushed through her forehead.

"Owww," she whined and rubbed her damaged skin. She glanced over at the mirror-closet door and took note of the big, round purple circle blotted on her face. "Oh just wonderful," she sarcastically muttered in annoyance.

She sighed and looked over to her alarm clock. It was nine in the evening, "It's _that _late?" she thought.

Remembering her current surroundings, "Kazune, did he carry me here? Most likely…"

"Karin, are you awake?" she heard a familiar soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." she replied.

The door creaked slowly open and a black-haired girl peeked through the crack with her brown eyes.

"Himeka!" Karin shouted in excitement, immediately getting up a with the intention of running towards her.

"No Karin!," she beckoned, fully entering the room, "I'll go to you, just stay in bed."

Karin sat back down in bed and waited for her beloved childhood friend to sit beside her.

Himeka lives miles and miles away from Karin's home, but to keep up with each other she visits once a every year. There was a time when they lived nearby, since she's Kazune's cousin, but after Karin's parents died, Himeka moved away with one of her relatives.

"That bump must've hurt right?" Himeka assumed, now standing in front of Karin.

Karin covered her bruise in embarrassment, "Yeah, hahaha" she laughed nervously.

"It's okay, you don't have cover it" she assured, "So how have you been?" Himeka asked with the brightest smile she could put on.

"Well…" Karin's expression dropped from smile to frown, "Has Kazune told you about-"

"You two are engaged, right?" she interrupted, "Kazune has told me how you feel, but really, why don't you give him a shot?"

'Of course', Karin thought, 'They're cousins and he probably already told her about it. It's no question that she's going to try and convince me too. And here I thought she'd be a little more on my side.'

"Well Himeka, it's easier said than done," Karin sighed full of fatigue, "I thought about it earlier today but I can't picture myself with him, he's my best friend."

"But Karin," she protested, "You two are already practically together. Why not make it official? He cares about you, he's trustworthy, he won't leave you out of anything, and you two are already getting married anyway. All you have to do is say yes."

"I'm still having trouble even accepting the fact that we're getting married at all. At first, we were both surprised. He told me he thought of me as a sister. All of a sudden he wants to be together. What is this?" she retorted.

"He did that because he's only begun to actually understand his true feelings for you, Karin. He likes you." she said through smiles.

Karin slightly blushed, "Kazune…_likes_ me?" she let out in disbelief.

Himeka caught hold of Karin's hands, "yes Karin!" she shook her hands excitingly, "he likes you!"

Karin snatched her hands back and shook her head, "No no no no no no, that's not possible!" she panicked. Himeka grimaced.

"Kazune can't _like_ me! No, we're just friends!" she denied.

"But you two are engaged. You're supposed to grow closer over time." she gloomily muttered.

"Himeka, growing feelings towards Kazune is _my_ choice. I'm not going to suddenly give in." she fought back and immediately threw herself in bed right after, facing the wall instead of Himeka. And she realized, at this very moment, she was taking Jin's advice.

Karin's best friend stood miserably before her, with a big frown on her face.

"Karin," Himeka let out, "Just please give it some more time and thought." She didn't even wait for a reply. She swiftly stepped out of the room.

As soon as she heard the door shut close, she let out a sigh. She really wanted to see Jin.

'No Karin no!' she shook her head, 'I can't and I won't'

She stared up into the stars above her, remembering that she had wondered if Jin saw the same every night before sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about him!

'Oh, what if he got real mad that I didn't go today? That's bad! That's real bad!' she panicked. Then she paused in thought, 'I guess….'

She stood up in frustration, 'Ok fine! Maybe one more time isn't so bad.' She convinced herself. She walked over to the door and locked it.

She then turned off her lamp and flew up to her ceiling window. Before she opened it, she shut her eyes tight and prayed, 'God forgive me for this'.

She unlatched and opened her window to fly out of her room, shutting the window behind her once again. The change in temperature hit her like an ice cube. She wasn't used to going out at night, let alone when the winds were currently whooshing through the area.

Before making way for the portal, she stopped by the living room window and peeked to see Kazune and Himeka, presumably talking about what just happened since Kazune wasn't looking too happy.

'Sorry Kazune,' Karin apologized mentally, 'but I'm not gonna give in just because we're engaged' And with that, she flew off.

While flying through the gardens, she thought, 'Maybe I should take Jin something to apologize.' So she swooped down and smiled at the memory of when they first met. Strawberries. She picked a couple and went straight for the portal.

**X:Down on Earth:X**

As soon as Karin landed, she hid her wings into her back. And then it hit her, 'Ohh man!', she thought, 'Jin might not even be here right now! He might be at home! Oh no!'

She paced back and forth with strawberries at hand. Then she decided to at least check where she'd think he'd be. After all, there's nothing wrong with making sure.

She headed towards the tree, taking careful steps in the darkness. The human world seemed rather scary at night, she could hear the croaking of birds and silent-breaking insects everywhere.

When she arrived at the tree, she was disappointed to find no one there. 'I guess he is at home' she gloomily thought. She leaned back on the tree and slid down into a sitting position to rest for a moment.

'What if he never comes back?' Tears pricked at her eyes wanting to come out but she sucked it up. This was no place to cry, not now.

But what was she to do now? She sighed and thought about their last conversation.

_"I'm serious! That's not love at all!" _

_"then tell me my dear Karin,…What is love?"_

_"Hmmm... it's like...umm...I don't know...it's complicated..."_

_"Then how can you tell between love and lust?" _

_"Because...lust is just something want." _

_"Ahh, but love is want too." _

_"I don't know! You're confusing me..." _

_"If I kissed you right now, would it be considered lust?"_

Karin blushed at the memory. She let her hand feel her lips freely.

'What is love?' she thought, 'When I kissed him, I felt something. I felt…

I don't know…

I can't explain it.'

She closed her eyes and let herself replay the whole memory of the kiss. What had she felt back then? It was so passionate, so warm, she can feel the butterflies in her stomach.

But she grimaced, 'None of that matters if I can't see him again,' she thought, 'what if he is mad at me? What if he really doesn't want to see me anymore. Oh, it's all my fault!' She buried her face in her arms over her knees, careful not to squish her strawberries, accepting this defeat of hers.

All of a sudden, she heard a blood-curdling scream through the trees in the distance. It was a woman. Her heart instantly beated faster as she snapped up and ran, frightened, to the only place she knew she could run to, the lake.

Karin dashed through the trees not caring about all the rustling she made, only determined to get to her destination. But as she ran, she began to hear more rustling behind her. She felt her palms were sweaty, with strawberries at hand, as she realized she was being chased. She felt the extra rustling creep up closer so she burst and used all the energy she could to run, so eagerly tempted to fly.

She could see the lake nearby in between the clutter of tree trunks. She felt the noise come closer and closer and closer until finally she reached her target.

"Ahhhh!" She flung herself rashly onto the grass, protecting the strawberries by holding them close. She kept her eyes shut tight and can hear herself gasping loudly. And realized shortly after that it was ear-piercingly quiet, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

Then Karin felt a hand tilt her chin upwards, "Karin?"

Karin opened her eyes and relief flooded through her system, "Jin-kun!" She sat up and caught him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry!" she immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry I didn't visit earlier today! I'm sorry if you're mad! I'm really really sorry! I should've came! But I'm sorry!"

Jin pushed her off a bit, "it's okay," he forgave her, eyeing her bruise, "But what happened here?" He lightly rubbed the injury on her forehead. 'I guess Aru was right,' he thought, 'maybe something bad did happen.'

"Oh! Umm, I bumped into someone today and I when I woke up, I had this." She explained and pointed at the bruise.

"Woke up? You blacked-out?" Okay, maybe Aru did have a good point.

"Yeah, but…Kazune carried me home."

"Kazune?"

"The one im…engaged to.." Karin muttered lowly.

"Oh." Jin sighed, so that's his name, "Well, anyway, what are you doing here so late? Are you crazy? If I hadn't recognized you, you would've been dead by now."

"Dead?" Karin shuddered at the word, "What do you mean?"

"Hello? Have you forgotten? I'm a demon? I kill people?"

Karin gasped, "So back then, that woman I heard scream….you _killed_ her?"

"Yeah," he responded bluntly.

She pointed at him accusingly, "How could you?" she yelled.

"Karin! I'm a DEMON! It's my _job_! Are you really going to complain about something like this?" he retorted.

She sighed, 'Okay, Karin, this is not why you came. He _is_ a demon and you have to accept the fact that he destroys the lives of poor innocent people. Just try not to think about it.' She mentally calmed herself.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, "I'm not used to it. And that's not why I'm here right now. I came to explain why I didn't come any earlier. And to say sorry, even though I already said it, I'll say it again, I'm _sorry_. And I brought something," she pointed at the bundle of strawberries on the grass, "…to make up for it too."

Jin took hold of one of the berries and popped it in his mouth. "Hmm, they're pretty good," he mumbled through the fruit, "Apology accepted. So why didn't you come?" he asked, forgiving her again and forgetting about the mess he made at home.

"It's cause," Karin fumbled with her hands, "Yesterday night when I got home, I decided I wasn't gonna come anymore because I felt guilty from…" she blushed and turned away uncomfortably, "…kissing you."

Jin blushed from the memory as well, "Oh, about that." He put his hand on her cheek and made her face him. He looked her straight in the eye, "I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't me doing it. I was a little buzzed and well-"

"Buzzed?" she interrupted, not understanding the word he just said.

"Yeah, you know, drunk?" he explained.

"Drunk?" she questioned again.

"Karin…don't tell me…Have you ever drank alcohol?" he asked.

"Alcohol? Why would anyone drink that? Isn't that to heal wounds?" she assumed.

Jin let out a laugh, "Man, those Mormons have you under parental patrol, don't they?"

Karin pouted, "What? Explain to me! I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jin finished off his laugh, "Karin, alcohol is a beverage you drink when you're out at parties, or when you're feeling down. It makes your brain let go of any worries, or in other words drunk." he explained to her.

"Ohh," she acknowledged, "but wait, let go of any worries? How does that make you ….kiss anyone?" she asked, saying the last part uneasily.

"Uhh, well, let's just say you're brain also lets go of anything that actually makes sense. You can't think straight." He explained even further.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "I think I could use one of those right now…"

"Why do you say that?" he wondered.

"Well, cause Kazune's cousin Himeka came over for her yearly visit. She's my best friend too, even though we don't see each other that much anymore, but she knows me well. Kazune told her about how he wanted to go steady with me. And since they're cousins, obviously she's going to try and help him out. So she's trying to convince me to go steady, but I took your advice and I said no," she explained.

"Well that's good. Don't let them talk you into something you can't live with," he praised.

"Yeah, but everything's so stressing. The whole class, no, _school_ knows that we're engaged. They always look out for us and cheer for us and I don't like thinking about it to begin with. It's frustrating and stressing. That's why I say I could use this beverage you call _alcohol_. To forget about it all for just a moment," she admitted.

Jin thought for a moment, "Well," he pulled out his spear from out of thin air, "I did save one," with a wave of the tip of his spear and a flash of red light, a can of beer appeared. He took hold of it and held it out, "Do you want it?"

Karin paused for a moment. He was offering her this _alcohol_ thing. She's never tried it before but he says it'll take away all her worries, something she _really _needs. But the not-being-able-to-think-straight part makes her think.

"Mmmm….will it make me…" she tried to signal by moving her lips a bit, but he tilted his head confusingly, "…you know…kiss you?" she finished, blushing again.

He giggled, "Don't worry about that. You're so freakin' pure that I doubt you'd try to, even drunk."

She smiled at his reassurance. And there goes that skip of the heart beat Jin gets everytime she smiled like that. Damn, it was annoying, but he liked it when she smiled.

Karin told hold of the can of beer, popped it open, and took the first sip. She cringed, "Blehh! Why is it so bitter? And it burns!" she whined.

"What? You don't like it?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"No! What the hell? Do you seriously drink this?" she asked, almost yelled.

"You get used to it." he explained.

Karin glanced at her drink and scowled. She really wanted to forget for a moment, but this was gonna be harder than she thought. She took another, not sip, but big gulp this time. Assumingly one-fourth of it. It was so disgusting she couldn't even explain.

**X:After 30 minutes:X**

…of disgust-sounds and complaints, Karin finished the whole can. By this time, she was feeling slightly light-headed and saying random things here and there. She wasn't really too drunk but, well, decent-enough drunk, right? I mean, it was only 1 can…

"Jin?" she mumbled, "why is grass…so…stupid and green?" she asked.

"Uhh…" he hesitated, wanting to laugh so bad, "well Kari-"

"Oh look, my hair is blonde. Hahaha~" she laughed sluggishly, interrupting him.

"Haha, yeah…"

"Mmmm, Kazune's hair is blonde too…" she noted with a drunken-serious face, "and his eyes are bluee~, like …. Like a bluebird." she smiled, "I like birds"

Jin laughed at her last comment, 'Karin's pretty funny when she's drunk' he thought.

"Buuuut~ Jin's eyes are like honey!" she half-yelled with enthusiasm, he smiled at her, "Ahaha! I made Jin smile!" she excitedly said.

Karin laid down in the grass face down, resting her head on her arms, "You know," she started, "I have a secret. But shhh~ ,you can't tell demons." she giggled

Jin perked up, slightly aroused, "What's the secret?" he asked.

"No noo, silly, you're a demon!" she giggled again.

"But I'm Jin." he tried to exclude himself.

"Jin …the demon." she muffled.

"Hmm….you're not gonna tell me are you?" he assumed

"Nope." she proudly stated, glancing at him with a bright smile

"Mmmm…then I guess," he whispered.

"What?" she muttered.

"..I'm gonna have TO TICKLE YOU!" he playfully warned her as he ran over and began his attack.

She laughed hysterically, "Stop it! Stop! Wait!" She squirmed trying to get out of his trap but he wouldn't stop tickling her.

He momentarily paused, "Are you gonna tell me now?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

"No!" she happily yelled back. But before he can continue his tickle fest, she grabbed his wrists, pulled him towards her causing him to collapse, then flipped over so that she was lying atop of him.

"You lose" she sang.

Jin smiled at stared at her admiringly, caught in the moment they were in right now. He took advantage of it, because he knew she probably wouldn't even dare do this while sober. He probably wouldn't of have tickled her either.

He reached for her scrunchie and pulled off her ponytail, letting her natural hair fall into their waves.

He looked into her eyes, "You look beautiful." he said, straight out of his heart.

"If only you knew the secret, you'd probably think I'm UG-lyy~!" she mumbled.

"Then tell me! I'll prove you wrong, beca-"

"Jinn~" she interruptedly whined.

"What?"

She neared her face to his until their forehead touched. He blushed, '..What is she..?'

She stared at him intensely for what seemed like ages to Jin, in reality it had only been a couple of seconds. Then she turned away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Karin?" he voiced.

"I wanted it to happen again" she whispered.

"Happen, what?"

She raised her head up an pressed her lips against Jin's.

Really, it had only been a day since they kissed, but Jin never thought he'd never feel her lips again!

He blushed, but immediately responded to the kiss. This kiss was much more passionate than before, obviously because Karin was drunk, but mainly because this time around, Karin actually wanted to kiss him and wasn't caught in-between uncertainty.

He slipped his arms around her waist whilst Karin caressed his face.

Karin pulled back, but again Jin tugged her back into it, letting his tongue slip through and they kissed more deeply.

He let his hand slide down her leg until he couldn't reach any further and flipped over so he was on top.

But oh no, Karin wouldn't allow it, she flipped over as well so she was dominating over him. She kissed him softly once more and rested on his shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered against his ear.

He couldn't tell if it was actually her or the beer speaking but he told her, "I love you too"

"Do you really?" she asked

"Yes, I do" he promised.

"Okay," she smiled and rested on his shoulder again.

Eventually, she drifted off into sleep and so did Jin. They both slept soundly beside that lake. Not a single soul or demon crossed their path.

However,

Three hours later Jin woke up, Karin still sleeping atop of him. He smiled inside, still half-asleep, and caressed her hair while she slept. But before reaching the bottom of it, his hand bumped into something. Something very soft.

He traced it until he couldn't stretch his arms out any further, it felt so smooth and feathery, like the inside of a pillow. They almost felt almost like his…

Like his… !

Jin immediately snapped up, waking Karin in the process who instantly put her hand on her head from her hungover-headache.

"Oww," she murmured as she rubbed her temple. She glanced at Jin, who was looking screamingly out of his mind, staring at her with such intensity, Ii looks like he might runaway.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked, frightened by his emotions.

Then she realized…

"You!" Jin pointed accusingly

Her back…

"You're a-!"

Her wings were out.


End file.
